


Team Flappy

by SuperGleeHoneyBee (supernaturalsweetheart)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Annoyed Oliver, Flappy Birds, Flustered Roy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsweetheart/pseuds/SuperGleeHoneyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity had started the whole debacle and soon it spread like the plague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Flappy

**Author's Note:**

> Once this idea popped into my head I just couldn't let it go. I had to do it! 
> 
> I had posted this story back in February on fanfiction.net and decided that I would post it here as well (I think I spend more time on AO3 now anyway).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own arrow or any of its characters.

** TEAM FLAPPY **

As he descended the stairs from the club into the basement of the foundry, he was met with an unusual but lately very familiar sound.

_Swoosh Swoosh Ping Swoosh Swoosh Ping Swoosh Swoosh Ping_

The noise was reverberating around the giant subbasement without reprieve and if Oliver hadn’t been hearing the noise for days now he would have thought that Starling was facing a major catastrophe or that the “Arrow Cave” as Felicity, Diggle, and Roy affectionately dubbed it was under attack. The first time he heard the noise had been during one of his many training sessions with Roy and he was sure some type of alarm was going off. He had frozen immediately during his hand to hand drill with Roy and got clocked pretty good for it. Roy had been so guilt ridden about knocking his mentor on his ass that he apologized profusely until Diggle put him out of his misery and sent the kid on a food run. To be honest though, Roy wasn’t the one at fault as he was only doing as he was taught. Yeah, Oliver dropped the ball on that one and was now sporting a pretty nasty black eye that had left him scrambling for an excuse when its origin was questioned by Isabel. As usual his excuse was nothing short of a disaster. Diggle had been highly amused.

“You told her you tripped? Man we gotta work on your excuses. What did she say?”

“She told me that evidently my status as CEO hadn’t yet taught me responsibility and that my frat boy ways and drinking were going to tank the company if I didn’t wise up soon.” His response was met with laughter

“Gee, thanks for the support Dig”

But the main culprit here was Flappy Birds. That damn game got under his skin and he enforced a ban on the team that prevented them from playing it in his presence. Felicity had started the whole debacle when she downloaded the app to her phone last week during a relatively slow night that left her bored without a need for her skills. Like a plague it soon spread to Diggle and Roy. Roy had even been kind enough to pass the plague to his sister who in turned passed it to his mother of all people. He couldn’t escape those damn birds.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs Felicity hurriedly turned off her phone and sat it down less then gracefully on her desktop. Diggle on the other hand made no motion to put the game away and continued to play a minute more before he failed, cursed angrily, and slammed his phone down on the desk as well. Roy, however, sat leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

“What’s the matter Roy? Did you give up already?” he questioned once he noted the sour look on Roy’s face.

Diggle gaffed good naturedly before answering: “Nah man. He got so mad he lost control again. Kid tapped just a tad too hard and put his finger through the screen of his phone. I’m sure your sister ain’t gonna be happy later when she can’t get ahold of him.”

“Ahhh Shit! Thea!” The thought having only just occurred to him, Roy groaned before he began to collect his coat and busted phone. “I gotta go guys. If Thea texts or calls me later and I don’t answer she’s going to think I’m out beating scum up again and castrate me. Not that she’d ever do something like that…touch me there I mean…not that she’d touch me anywhere.” he blunders as he remembers that his girlfriend’s big brother is in the room. “I’m just gonna go!” he yells as he makes a break for the stairs.

“I think that’s a good idea Roy” said big brother replies before shouting after him “Don’t you dare touch my sister!”

Turning towards Felicity and Diggle, he notices both of them staring longingly at their phones. He’d like to think it’s because they’ve both had a long day and wanted to go home, but he knows the true reason and he mentally curses the birds again. Putting his bow away, he says to them both.

“We’re done for the night guys. Why don’t you go home and get some rest. I’ll see you both Monday morning and I’ll call you if I need anything before then.”

“Do you need a ride home Oliver?” Felicity asks

“No I brought my bike earlier. It’s parked out back.”

“Okay then. Thank you. I’ll see you in the office Monday morning. I really hope nothing major goes down this weekend. I got a new computer program I want to try out but I haven’t had the time.”

“Goodnight Oliver. Let me walk you out Felicity” Dig says before following Felicity up the stairs.

Once alone, he makes quick work of washing up and changing before sitting down to make note of a few things prior leaving for the night. It’s not long before he notices Felicity left her phone behind. Maybe he should give this Flappy Birds a go to see what the big deal is.

Three hours later Felicity returns in search of her phone to an adorable site. Oliver is hunched over the desk asleep on his left arm with her phone clutched in his right hand. The Flappy Birds game over screen can be seen on her phone displaying her own ridiculously high score along with Oliver’s measly score of 6.

Chuckling lightly, Felicity gently tugs her phone from Oliver’s grasp before draping one of their blankets from storage over his shoulders. Running her hand briefly through his soft hair she mummers quietly:

“Goodnight Oliver and welcome to Team Flappy”

The next morning when Oliver awakes he finds a small note beside his now empty right hand.

_“Don’t worry. Your secrets safe with me.”_

-Felicity


End file.
